


Телефон

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, General, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если в вашу жизнь ворвётся оживший кошмар? А что, если кошмар окажется с расчётом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телефон

**Author's Note:**

> • Вдохновлено заявкой: _«Ямамото и Гокудера, мир Гинтамы, ключ: страшная сказка»_.  
>  • В качестве страшной сказки используется традиционно японская история про телефон, с которой можно ознакомиться далее:  
>  _«Однажды служащий фирмы C-сан вернулся домой. На его телефоне мигала лампочка «есть сообщение». Он включил автоответчик и услышал незнакомый звук._  
>  _Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук..._  
>  _Звук продолжался целую минуту._  
>  _Через некоторое время C-сан пошел в гости к своему дяде-врачу, рассказал про этот случай и дал послушать запись звука._  
>  _– Это же стук сердца!_  
>  _Говорят, есть маньяк, который вскрывает людям грудные клетки и записывает стук сердца на автоответчик»._
> 
> • Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

_«Вы позвонили Гокудере Хаято. Меня сейчас очевидно нет дома, но вы можете оставить сообщение после сигнала»._  
«Но лучше не оставляйте», – нередко добавлял не слишком жалующий телефоны Хаято. Ему, несомненно, привычнее было послать записку или приехать на встречу – чужие глаза, лица, руки, ритм дыхания всегда говорили больше, чем хрупкие крупицы слов, поблёскивающие бисером в полумраке смысла.  
Но в этот раз всё пошло не так. 

После гудка не было фраз, судорожных придыханий, наспех выпаленных просьб, похожих на слишком рано вытащенные из плиты колобки моти.  
После гудка было… 

Гокудера отложил в сторону палочки и сосредоточенно прислушался к неясным стукам, набатом отдающимся в ушах. Странный звук, проникающий внутрь, заполняющий собой всё тело. У него отчего-то не было сил даже встать и снять трубку, заорать «какого чёрта?!» или просто сбросить звонок.  
Заткнуть уши.  
У него отчего-то не было сил даже отвести взгляд от неказистого чёрного аппарата, что было, пожалуй, страшнее всего. 

Он не знал, какое бесконечное количество минут это длилось – мгновения текли, подобно тонкой струйке воды по весенней крыше. 

Гокудера Хаято, бывший ученик самого Кацуры Котаро, прошедший войну против вторженцев и переживший немало иных невзгод, не мигая смотрел на исцарапанную пластмассовую коробку, и остро, мучительно остро осознавал, что чувствует самый настоящий животный страх.

~

… и ты представляешь, Гин-чан, там говорилось, что на автоответчике была запись настоящего сердцебиения! – жизнерадостно делилась новостями Кагура, во всю мощь легких фонтанируя энтузиазмом. – Кто-то ловил людей, вскрывал им грудь и сохранял звук их сердца на диктофон, а потом сбрасывал запись на автоответчик!  
Саката согласно всхрапнул, удобнее устраивая лицо в уютном и донельзя привычном развороте свежего номера «Джампа».

~

День хранителей спокойствия Эдо не задался с самого утра. В качестве утренней разминки бравый спецотдел полиции в очередной раз вылавливал своего полуголого командующего, невозмутимо прикорнувшего прямо у ворот додзё Шимура. Впрочем, по его помятому и расцвеченному всеми оттенками радуги лицу можно было смело установить, что очередной сеанс сватовства к единственной и неповторимой Отаэ-сан, как обычно, прошёл неудачно, но Кондо Исао сдаваться категорически не намерен.  
Дьявольский замком Шинсенгуми уныло вздохнул и приказал отправить шефа в казармы, чувствуя смутно дурное предчувствие относительно предстоящего дня.

Это подтвердилось уже за следующим поворотом, когда он лицом к лицу столкнулся с одним форменным придурком. Психанутая улыбка в пол-лица да небрежно закинутая на плечо катана – капитан второго отряда Ямамото Такеши собственной персоной. Хиджиката недовольно хмыкнул и щёлкнул любимой зажигалкой в форме бутылки майонеза. Ямамото – каким-то неведомым образом – улыбнулся ещё шире и поспешил ему навстречу.  
– Моя головная боль и моё проклятие, – едва слышно пробормотал Хиджиката себе под нос, думая, что люди совершенно несправедливо притчей во языцех сделали его отношения лишь с Сого. Периодически замком и вправду не понимал, кто из двух его капитанов больший садист – нарочито ребёнок или нарочито идиот.  
Впрочем, на придурков Шинсенгуми определённо могли уже хоть сейчас выписать себе рецепт.  
Тоширо набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и гаркнул вместо приветствия:  
– Такеши, ублюдок, какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?! Кто должен сидеть в казармах и дожидаться нашего дорогого гостя, твою мать? Или ты хочешь, чтобы твоего драгоценного пиротехника встречал Окита?  
– Тоши!  
– Какой То…  
– Я всё помню, я просто шёл поздороваться, – дружелюбно поведал Ямамото, приветственно вскидывая катану. – И, кстати, Тоши, когда ты запомнишь, что Гокудера не пиротехник, а консультант?  
– Может, мать твою, когда _ты_ запомнишь, как именно нужно обращаться к старшим по званию?!  
– Жарким будет денёк, да? 

Только молниеносная реакция потомственного мечника помогла Такеши не впечататься затылком в стремительно нагревающийся на утреннем солнце асфальт. 

Хиджиката вздохнул ещё раз, тоскливо поглаживая рукоять меча. Иногда желание порубить окружающих его сослуживцев на ровные ломтики было просто невыносимым. 

День начинался преотвратно. 

Отчасти тому виной были очередные взрывы, на этот раз произведённые практически одновременно в разных концах Эдо, по поводу которых в обитель Шинсенгуми и должно было явиться чудо в лице гениального Гокудеры Хаято – признанного специалиста по взрывчатым веществам и механизмам. Не то чтобы замком не осознавал полезности парня, но как можно было доверять бывшему ученику Кацуры, он не понимал совершенно. Но слово Кондо, вне всяких сомнений, было весомее пустых подозрений, да к тому же этот вечно лыбящийся придурок умудрился свести ним дружбу и теперь с пеной у рта защищал своего белобрысого приятеля от любых ворчливых предположений Хиджикаты. Тоширо уже давно махнул на всё это рукой, но не проехаться периодически на тему волка в овечьей шкуре не мог просто физически. 

Впрочем, он лишь надеялся, что говорить всё это раз за разом заставляет его не интуиция, а банальная паранойя, помноженная на природную ершистую недоверчивость. Если было что-то, что Хиджиката Тоширо ненавидел больше терактов или бессмысленного возмущения жалкой горстки самураев, так и не сумевших расстаться с верой в то, что мечами можно победить обладающих новейшими технологиями аманто, то этим чем-то определённо было предательство. 

Замком привычным движением выбил из пачки очередную сигарету, сжал в зубах, затянулся. С начинённой табаком бумажкой во рту издевательски солнечный день казался привычнее и спокойнее, а просыпающийся город, обрастающий привычным шумом, словно дерево мхом – родным, спокойным и совершенно безопасным. 

И тут иллюзию прервал истошный женский крик.

~

– Двадцать семь лет, мужчина, умер от…  
– …вскрыта грудная клетка, представляешь!  
– …ты слышал, у него вырезано сердце…  
– …до или после смерти?  
– …идеальная работа, никогда такого не видел. Мастерская, ни одного лишнего штриха или надреза.  
– …а сердце, сердце-то нашли?

Хиджиката устало потер висок, разглядывая труп. Он и сам, без подсказок судмедэксперта мог оценить, насколько аккуратной выглядела раскрытая грудная клетка с отсутствующим сердцем – он смотрел на это тело столько, что оно успело врезаться ему в память, отпечатавшись, казалось, на изнанке век.  
Было в этом что-то интимное, личное, абсолютно чужое. Хоть смерть и выравнивает всех под один образец, но смотреть на неё – столь обнаженную и обнажающую, казалось почти неприличным. 

Замком прикидывал, как скоро горячая новость станет достоянием общественности. В том, что молва быстрее ветра понесётся по городу, он даже не сомневался, – слишком хладнокровным и необычным было убийство, а людей, как мух – мёд, притягивает всё жестокое и будоражащее воображение. Холодок по позвоночнику, смрадное дыхание смерти, незабываемая красота изуродованных тел, некогда бывших живыми людьми, которые ходили, дышали, любили, имели мечты и какие-то планы – хитросплетение отвратительного с прекрасным, кто бы смог пропустить такое. 

Кроме тех, для кого чья-то гибель давно уже стала рутиной, работой, некрасивой подругой, отравляющей существование. Новизна может дать прелесть чему угодно, а рано или поздно приходящая ей на замену скука – отравить. 

Хиджиката знал об этом не понаслышке, но каждый раз не переставал поражаться циничности обывателей, готовых столь же самозабвенно рыдать над слухом о смерти незнакомца, сколь же любопытно рассматривать его труп, посыпая разлагающуюся плоть толстым слоем разнообразных комментариев. 

Но все они, несмотря на удивительное хитросплетение человечности с бес-, были людьми, которых в один прекрасный день он поклялся оберегать и защищать.  
Даже если ради этого уже многие десятки минут приходилось смотреть на ровные срезы костей или зияющую пустоту в грудине. 

Тоширо в очередной раз вздохнул и вытащил сигарету. 

День, определённо, не задался с самого утра.

~

– Что ж, на сегодня закончим, – Гокудера отодвинул от себя стопку свежезаполненных форм с заключениями и отчётами по увиденному, снял очки. Глаза нещадно ныли, нестерпимый жар обжигал виски. Казалось, будто он проглотил солнце, которое росло и ширилось, конвульсивно дергаясь в черепе и обжигая его изнутри. Ямамото смотрел на него настороженно и неотрывно, словно подозревая в чём-то. Словно беспокоясь. Словно зная наверняка.

Когда несколько лет назад Хаято пригласили в качестве эксперта по подобного рода эксцессам, он долго не знал, что ответить. Каждый шаг казался шагом в пропасть, каждый шанс – удачно расставленной ловушкой, а предложение поработать на Шинсенгуми – ему, бывшему ученику одного из лидеров Джои, что, несомненно, полиции было прекрасно известно, – и вовсе было чем-то нереальным и странным. Гокудера собирался на встречу будто в последний раз и для последнего раза, будто на эшафот. Готовый в любую минуту проститься с жизнью или познать всю глубину человеческой изобретательности – неужели кто-то на полном серьёзе говорил про гуманность этой структуры или презумпцию невиновности? – но жизнь неожиданно выкинула ему джокера из рукава. 

Несмотря на то, что играл он в шахматы. 

Встретившиеся ему люди безусловно были странными. Черноволосый тип с колючим взглядом, пронизывающим, словно рентген, и вечно дымящейся сигаретой в углу упрямо поджатых губ; изящный блондин с кукольным личиком и глазами человека, бесконечно наслаждающегося чужими страданиями; странный командующий, не выглядящий полным идиотом только в редкие моменты абсолютной серьёзности и… дружелюбно улыбающийся парень с открытым лицом, на лбу которого не хватало только иероглифа «Добро пожаловать». Первым, что Гокудера смог спросить, было: 

– И с каких пор в Шинсенгуми что-то продают?

Ямамото тогда, конечно же, рассмеялся. А работа неожиданно досталась ему даже без превентивной серии пыток.

И теперь, устало рассматривая человека, который был для него значим настолько, что он не мог передать того словами – хотя не то, чтобы он собирался – Хаято остро понимал, насколько же хочется ему поделиться сегодняшним происшествием, но страх сковывал по руками и ногам, отнимал язык, смыкал воедино губы.  
Страх, испытанный в те бесконечные минуты, пока шла запись.  
Страх, что этот случай не стоит даже упоминания вскользь, являясь ничем иным, как глупой шуткой очередного хулигана.  
Страх, что… Ямамото посчитает его трусом, а в его глазах навсегда останется жалостливое внимательное выражение, готовность подхватить в любой момент, даже если под ноги попался всего лишь маленький камешек. Готовность подхватить в любой момент, лишающая права на то, чтобы падать и делать свои собственные ошибки.  
Несмотря на то, что они оба уже слишком давно не были детьми. 

– Ну… до встречи. Надеюсь, нескорой.  
– Ты настолько не хочешь меня видеть? – неожиданно глухо поинтересовался Такеши. Хаято вскинул на него мутный взгляд и криво усмехнулся, думая о том, что в один прекрасный момент его жизнь превратилась в копошащийся клубок взаимных недоразумений и непониманий.  
– А ты настолько хочешь, чтобы что-нибудь ещё рвануло, герой? 

Гокудера вышел, не став слушать сбивчивых смущенных извинений. Единственным, чего ему хотелось, было рухнуть куда-нибудь в тишину и окутывающий тёплым одеялом полумрак. Забыть, что он существует. Забыть, что существует телефон и люди на улице. Что существуют взрывы, аманто, запрет на ношение мечей. 

Что за тонкой гранью однотонного покрывала существует хотя бы какой-то мир.

~

– Шинске.

Такасуги медленно выдохнул, не отрывая взгляда от дыма, спиралью взвивающегося к потолку. Голос Бансая не беспокоил, но казался камнем, брошенным в воду, расходящуюся кругами. Идеальными по форме и мягкими на вид, но.  
При касании оставляющими на ладони рваные раны. Одну за другой. 

– Шинске, – в тоне Каваками скользила улыбка, столь же мимолётная, сколь и цветение сакуры по весне. – Зачем тебе всё это? Твой ритм… обжигает меня, словно огнём. В нем предвкушение и жажда. Зачем тебе…  
– Где не справились мечи, справится более современное оружие, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, незаметно проводя пальцами по шраму на груди, вызывающе белеющему в распахнутом вороте кимоно.  
– И для этого тебе…  
– И для этого мне нужен он, Бансай, его ученик. Проследи, чтобы его рассудок не помутился окончательно и… чтобы его ритм не угас.

~

Когда трель звонка раздалась в первый раз, Хаято почудилось, будто у него вот-вот остановится сердце. Он вновь гипнотизировал аппарат, умоляя его перестать, а себя – оглохнуть. Но ничего из этого не происходило, каждый гудок упорно резал по нервам раскаленным ножом. Когда из автоответчика, наконец, раздался голос, Гокудере почудилось, что он вот-вот умрёт – камнем упав на жесткий пол, чтобы больше не встать. Никогда.

– Гокудера, я… Привет, эй. Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее и позвать тебя куда-нибудь выпить, слышишь? Не отказывайся… пожалуйста. Я буду ждать тебя в баре своего отца в полдень – ты же помнишь где это, да? Надеюсь, что да. До встречи. В полдень, Гокудера, лады? До встречи. 

Хаято отстранённо подумал, что всё бесполезно, и следующая его встреча с Шинсенгуми обернётся обжигающим холодом металла на запястьях, потому что, чёрт бы его побрал, он убьёт этого невыносимого, долбанутого, вечно лыбящегося придурка!

А затем понёсся собираться с такой скоростью, будто за ним гнался кто-нибудь, способный одним сжатием челюстей перемолоть его тело в фарш, а кости – в труху. 

Новый звон раздался, когда он уже сжимал в ладони дверную ручку, и чувствовался сродни выстрела в спину. В затылок. В упор. 

Снова гудки, а затем этот мерный, сводящий с ума стук. 

Тук-тук-тук. 

Механический голос закончившего сообщение автоответчика оглушил Хаято, разрывая слуховые нервы не сотни крохотных, незаметных глазу волокон. 

Он боялся, что начинает сходить с ума.

~

– Хиджиката-сан, – Ямазаки, как всегда, появился в проеме неслышно. – Обнаружили ещё один труп.  
– Такой же?  
– Женщина, около двадцати…  
– Но такой же.  
– … да, Хиджиката-сан.

~

Ямамото водил кончиками пальцев по деревянной столешнице, рисовал невидимые узоры, смотрел сквозь. Отец то и дело бросал на него недоуменные, непонимающие взгляды, пытаясь угадать по чему-нибудь совершенно неважному, кого же с таким усталым нетерпением ждал его сын.

– Таке… – в конце концов не выдержал он, но Ямамото тут же сорвался с места, будто внутри него лопнула внутри крепко натянутая тетива. Или просто терпение. – Я должен сам посмотреть, отец, спасибо за чай, не жди, буду поздно. 

Сёдзи в тишине полупустого полуденного зала захлопнулись почти оглушающе.

~

Знакомый путь до дома подрывника показался Ямамото бесконечным. Что-то гнало его вперёд, заставляя не оглядываться, не смотреть по сторонам, сбросить с себя всё, замедляющее движение – даже извечную радушную улыбку.

Интуиция? Предчувствие? Самообман, замешанный на простом как мир человеческом желании увидеть. 

Всё вместе, а возможно всё по отдельности, но.  
Ощущение не лгало определённо. 

То, каким он нашел Гокудеру, едва не добавило ему седых волос. Потому что громогласный, извечно огрызающийся подрывник, сжавшийся в подрагивающий и истерично хохочущий комок прямо у дверей собственной квартиры, мог бы напугать кого угодно. 

– Гокуде… Гокудера, что случилось? – Хаято поднял на него больные глаза, в которых страх смешался на пополам с восхищённым первосортным весельем, и засмеялся вновь, откидывая голову назад и исступленно стучась затылком о тонкую стену.  
– Ахаха, Такеши, это был… ахах, это был звук. 

Ямамото дёрнулся было, но потом, сжав зубы, вновь наклонился вперед, схватил его за плечи, и резко потянул на себя.  
Все звуки, страхи и истерические смешки – с этим они разберутся потом. Сейчас нужно было лишь вывести гениального подрывника наружу, из этого коридора, места, из лабиринта своих кошмаров.

~

Ямамото настоял, чтобы Гокудера остался у него даже следующим утром, когда пришедший в себя Хаято порывался встать и уйти, освободить пространство, унести с собой все беды и проблемы, неуместно смотревшиеся в спокойном доме Такеши.

Капитан второго отряда не собирался спорить, даже не смягчив улыбкой отказ, и Гокудера перестал возражать. Мысль о том, что придётся одному возвращаться в мрачную пустую квартиру, будучи столь уязвимым и слабым, изводя себя непониманием того, откуда прилетит следующий удар, была нестерпима. Хаято видел, что Такеши хочется поговорить с ним и выяснить причину, по которой он был сам на себя непохож; от часа к часу взгляд мечника становился всё тяжелее, приобретая неожиданное сходство с «рентгеном» их дьявольского замкома, но открыть рот… было ещё немыслимей, чем молча сходить с ума. 

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь из твоей квартиры? – поинтересовался Такеши уже к вечеру, наблюдая за тем, как очередная опустошённая пачка сигарет летит в сторону, а унизанные перстнями пальцы нервно открывают другую.  
– Не думаю.  
– Ты уверен? – табак из разломанной пополам сигареты полетел вниз, пятная темными крошками светлое хаори.  
– Твою мать, если тебе так хочется поиграть в заботливую мамашу, заведи себе детей! – заорал Гокудера.

А Ямамото неожиданно и впервые за два безумных дня улыбнулся.

~

В квартиру Гокудеры он всё-таки пошёл – на следующий день, с трудом улизнув из-под всевидящего взора замкома. Что-то тянуло его туда, словно сигнализируя «разгадка, там, разгадка».

Такеши не понимал, что могло случиться с Хаято. Люди, пережившие то, что пережил он, могли быть либо сломленными трусами, либо теми, кого практически нечем испугать, и подрывник определённо относился к последним. 

– Должно быть, это что-то серьёзное, – пробормотал Ямамото себе под нос, гипнотизируя входную дверь и прикидывая, успел ли вчера её закрыть Гокудера, и что ему делать, если да. – Очень серьёзное. 

Но тут изнутри донесся какой-то шум, и Такеши, недолго думая, рванул на себя ручку. 

И в тот же момент зазвонил телефон.

~

Гокудера хотел зайти лишь ненадолго, захватить пару вещей и… а, к черту, он просто хотел доказать себе, что остался тем, кем и был, не превратившись в трусливое ничтожество, не способное преодолеть незадачливый страх.

Звонок вновь настиг его незадолго до ухода, пришпилив к стенке, словно бабочку иглами звука насадив на картон. И он вновь не мог сдвинуться места и отвести взгляда. Странный стук был всё ближе, казался всё ближе, словно сжимаясь вокруг него, подобно кокону. 

Хаято упал на колени и закричал.

~

Ямамото ворвался внутрь, ожидая обнаружить там команду наёмных убийц или какую-то совершенно невообразимую нечисть, но внутри не было никого, кроме Хаято, обнявшего себя руками, качающегося словно маятник, и автоответчика. И тут Такеши услышал…

Стук. 

Невозможный, знакомо-незнакомый, далёкий и близкий одновременно звук, проникающий внутрь подобно яду, выкручивающий внутренности. Возможно, подожди он чуть дольше, то конвульсивно дёргающихся на полу было бы уже двое, но Ямамото не собирался ждать. Одним прыжком он подскочил к Гокудере и потащил его прочь, приняв на себя весь вес извивающегося тела. 

Он почувствовал себя в безопасности лишь на улице, когда полуденное солнце болезненно ударило по глазам, а раскалённый воздух обжёг кожу и лёгкие. Такеши вдохнул полной грудью и погладил затихшего Хаято по спине. Тот отозвался усталым вздохом, а потом медленно поднял руку к глазам. 

Ладонь дрожала. 

Гокудера тихо и очень горько рассмеялся, пытаясь сжать непослушные пальцы в кулак. Ямамото не выдержал и накрыл их своей рукой, согревая прикосновением. 

– Посидишь здесь? – поинтересовался он тихо. – Мне нужно забрать кассеты из автоответчика.  
– Конечно, – рассеянно ответил Гокудера, не отрывая глаз от точки где-то за плечом Ямамото. – Куда я денусь… таким.  
– Гокудера, ты… – мечник замолчал на мгновение, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд. – Ты мне веришь?  
Хаято рвано сглотнул и посмотрел на него испытующе. Прямо на него – глаза в глаза, будто в душу желая забраться, войти внутрь через приветственно распахнутую дверь, и.  
Медленно выдохнул. 

– Да.  
– Хорошо, Гокудера, – на лице Ямамото медленно и неудержимо расползалась привычная и родная, совершенно неотъемлемая улыбка. – Потому что тогда всё будет хорошо.

~

– Хиджиката-сан, – голос капитана второго отряда был сух и предельно серьёзен. – Я думаю, вы должны это услышать.  
– Такеши, что…  
– Я думаю, что именно для этого жертвам вскрывали грудную клетку. Послушайте.  
…  
– Эй, кто-нибудь, позовите сюда Сого и… А впрочем, к чёрту! – Хиджиката порывисто вскочил и, подхватив устройство, бросился к командующему.  
– Кондо-сан.  
– Тоши, ты что-то нашёл?  
– Не я, Такеши, но это неважно. Этот ублюдок записывал их сердцебиение. Он разрезал им грудь и записывал... звук.  
– Для чего?  
– Я не знаю, но это было обнаружено на автоответчике нашего… – Хиджиката нахмурился, – консультанта. Парень, судя по всему, в ужасе, хотя и не из робких, вы сами знаете. Кто-то хотел его запугать? Но это слишком сложно и опасно – оставлять за собой столько трупов.  
– Сколько было сообщений?  
– Судя по записям – четыре.  
– Четыре? А трупов у нас…  
– … три. То есть… ещё одно тело не было найдено?  
– Выходит, что так, Тоши. Прикажи...  
– Всем! Всем, мать вашу, рыть носом землю, перевернуть весь Эдо вверх дном, но отыскать мне этот чёртов четвертый труп!

~

– Ты выглядишь недовольным, Хиджиката-кун, – рассеянно отметил Саката, бросив на замкома Шинсенгуми мимолётный взгляд поверх «Джампа». – Стареешь, и работа перестаёт приносить удовольствие?  
– Заткнись, йорозуя, – мрачно ответил тот, ладонями проводя по лицу – словно пытаясь снять с себя эту плёнку не находящей выхода усталой злости и изматывающей беспомощности. – Давай просто…  
– Может, всё-таки сначала расскажешь, что случилось? – жёстко бросил Гин. Хиджиката посмотрел на любовника с яростью и неприкрытым желанием познакомить бедовую курчавую голову с углом кофейного стола. А потом открыл рот и неожиданно для себя начал взахлёб говорить обо всем. О бессонных ночах, раздражающих шорохах, циничных людях, изуродованных трупах, неизвестных убийцах, окружающих идиотах и нарастающем, подобно снежному кому, ощущению приближающейся опасности. Но на последних новостях про автоответчик и стуки сердца после гудка, йорозуя неожиданно встрепенулся и посмотрел на него испытующе.

– Сердцебиение, записанное на автоответчик, говоришь? – он замолчал на секунду, а потом внезапно поднялся и пошёл к двери. – Идём. 

И Хиджиката, заразившись его серьёзностью, даже не спросил, куда.

~

Когда час спустя они вновь сидели в гостиной йорозуевского дома, Тоширо был задумчив и невесел. Вызнанная у рыжей девчонки информация об услышанной ей страшилке разъясняла детали, но не их назначение.

Гинтоки гулко поставил на столик кружки с приторно сладким какао и сел напротив, старательно хмуря светлые брови. 

– Эй, а кто там, ты говоришь, ваш консультант по взрывам-то?  
– А я не сказал? Гокудера Хая… – Хиджиката запнулся и с удивлением посмотрел на Сакату, вмиг собравшегося и больше не выглядевшим ленивым расслабленным идиотом. – А что, ты его знаешь?  
Гин негромко и не слишком весело рассмеялся.  
– Думаю, Хиджиката-кун, ты не хуже меня должен знать, чьим учеником был ваш… советчик. 

Замком непонимающе нахмурился, бормоча себе под нос одно-единственное имя. А потом так и застыл, не сомкнув приоткрытых губ.  
– Кацура! Взрывы! Ты думаешь, что…  
– Кому-то понадобился ваш гениальный консультант, учившийся некогда у лучшего подрывника в Эдо. И, судя по масштабности и идеальности исполнения… хах, Хиджиката-кун, это имя тоже должно быть тебе знакомо и уже прийти на ум.  
– Такасуги… Шинске.

~

Хиджиката связался с Кондо тут же, не вставая и не выходя наружу, а затем, подумав, позвонил и Такеши, у которого в доме временно остановился Гокудера, но всё это не казалось достаточным. Хотелось бежать, нестись, что-то делать, кого-то спасать, но не было ни информации, ни разумных идей. За Хаято присматривал достаточно надёжный человек, а вот так внезапно искать неуловимого и чертовски опасного лидера Кихейтай в огромном городе было глупостью, не стоящей не то что упоминания, но даже и мысли.

Тоширо хмурился, курил одну сигарету за другой, и опорожнял чашки принесённого молчаливым Сакатой чая. Гин ни о чём не спрашивал, выглядя настороженным и очень усталым – Хиджиката чувствовал, что любовника изматывает и его настроение, и, кажется, создавшаяся ситуация. Поэтому столь же бессловесно глотал ненавистный напиток, как никогда мечтая о кувшинчике тёплого сакэ. Но ему явно стоило сохранять рассудок, держать себя в… цепях из собственного контроля, давно выпестованного, натренированного как злая бойцовая собака. 

Тёплые губы коснулись его шеи над жестким воротником формы. Хиджиката вздрогнул и поднял руку, впутывая пальцы в белые кудри, и чувствуя, как с каждым следующим поцелуем напряжение покидает его тело, сменяясь уютной обволакивающей усталостью. Мысли угасали подобно звёздам на предрассветном небе, и больше не было ничего в этом мире, кроме чужих мозолистых рук и сухощавого сильного тела. Тоширо негромко застонал, упираясь затылком в упругую обивку дивана, и всё померкло, будто из розетки реальности резко выдернули вилку.

~

Гокудера был на взводе, Ямамото чувствовал это даже не глядя, не касаясь напряжённой спины или судорожно сжатых рук. Но всё равно почему-то смотрел, не смея, впрочем, подойти и обнять, предлагая разделить на двоих эту тяжесть, предлагая забрать ненадолго все опасения. Предлагая хоть недолго не думать, а просто насладиться закатом или без сомнения восхитительным ужином, приготовленным его отцом.  
Но он не мог, боясь вторгнуться в чужое пространство и спровоцировать взрыв, который мог разрушить всё, что вообще имело значение.

Чужое имя так и просилось с губ, а ладонь непроизвольно тянулась ближе – Ямамото даже достал мяч, пытаясь рутинной связкой подкинул-поймал заменить ощущение напряжённых мышц и горячей кожи. 

– Не смотри на меня так, – негромко сказал Хаято.  
– Как?  
– Так, как будто я зажжённый динамит в твоих руках.  
– Но ты не в них, – почти неслышно ответил Такеши.  
– Ты себе врёшь.  
– Я не… – Ямамото никогда нельзя было обвинить в трусости. Он зажмурился на мгновение, а потом небрежно отложил ставший бесполезным мяч, и поднялся. – Не хочу себе врать, но и заставлять тебя не желаю. Слышишь, Го-ку-де-ра? – выдохнул он ему в ухо, глядя на тонкие белые прядки, колышущиеся от его дыхания. Но подрывник развернулся к нему, молча накрывая его губы своими.  
Будто умоляя, прося всех в мире разом богов – _забери мои мысли_ , _унеси мои страхи_.  
 _Возьми меня себе_. Хотя бы на одну эту ночь.

~

Кацура появился в его доме неслышно, незаметно, Такасуги просто обнаружил старого друга сидящим на татами в его комнате. Шинске приветственно усмехнулся и быстро вошёл, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Давно не виделись, Зура.  
– Не так уж давно, Шинске, – невозмутимо заметил Котаро. – Не настолько давно, полагаю, чтобы ты успел забыть прощальные слова в последнюю нашу встречу. Я ведь сказал тебе тогда, Шинске. Мне жаль, что ты меня не слушал. 

От Кацуры веяло печалью и сдержанной силой, а ещё – бесконечной усталостью и ненавистью к подобного рода занятиям. В его глазах не было радости, довольства или желания убить. Только… 

– Всегда считал, что мой японский достаточно хорош, – вздохнул он, – и мне очень жаль, если ты не столько не слушал, сколько меня не расслышал. Я уже говорил тебе… Шинске, что не буду мешать, если тебе захочется уничтожить эту прогнившую страну или мир, но… я не позволю, чтобы страдали её люди. И ещё менее я позволю, чтобы страдали _мои_ люди, Шинске. Оставь Гокудеру-куна в покое. 

Такасуги расхохотался, довольно жмуря единственный глаз и запрокидывая голову, словно испивая из воздуха этот ненормальный сумасшедший смех. 

– Зу-ура, Зура. Тебе не кажется, что ты не туда пришёл и не с тем?  
– Не считай меня дураком, Шинске! – гнев Кацуры опалял так, будто огонь поднесли к лицу. Казалось вот-вот и кожа осыплется чёрным пеплом, обнажая острые кости. – Тебе он нужен для очередной твоей гениальной задумки наподобие Бенизакуры, но… ты ведь выбрал его потому, что его учил я, не так ли, Шинске? Мне, наверное, стоило бы польститься такому выделению моего таланта, но мне не смешно и уж точно не приятно. Ты выбрал Хаято из-за меня, забывая, что я учил его не только взрывать и собирать устройства, но и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не работать с такими психами как ты! Кровь польётся рекой, Такасуги, если тебе удастся, это понятно с первого взгляда. С одного-единственного. У Гокудеры не столько близких людей, чтобы они могли перевесить все человеческие жизни, которые будут прерваны по твоей вине в случае успеха. Он никогда не пойдёт на это и никогда не станет работать с тобой, сведёшь ты его с ума этими чёртовыми сердцами или нет!  
– Хоо… так ты в курсе, да, Зура? И кто же рассказал тебе? Неужели твой… нет, едва ли бы на это пошел Гокудера-кун. Тогда, может, наш вездесущий беловолосый друг?  
– Это не имеет значения, Шинске. Оставь Хаято в покое, – Кацура медленно поднялся, холодно глядя на бывшего товарища. – Я не хочу хоронить ученика, но и тебя хоронить собственноручно не имею желания. Будь добр, не заставляй меня этого делать, Такасуги Шинске. И не заставляй меня повторять тебе в третий раз.

~

Створка сёдзи тихонько скользнула в сторону, запуская внутрь густой лунный свет. Ночь была яркой и тёплой, и больше всего Кацуре хотелось упасть и уснуть до скончания веков или хотя бы до следующего вечера, но этот дом был по-прежнему для него не последним. Он, впрочем, не был уверен и в том, что на его безумного товарища могут подействовать слова и непрямые угрозы... да разве и изменилось бы что, приставь он к его шее обнажённый клинок? Едва ли. Чёрному Зверю в уши пела-звала чужая кровь и собственная горчащая ярость, а не здравый смысл или доводы рассудка. Но ума у него было не отнять, несмотря ни на что. И сегодня вечером Зура упорно старался говорить лишь с расчётливостью и стратегическим мышлением лидера Кихейтай. С его – ха, какая ирония, – звериным чутьём на опасность.  
Тем не менее, хоть он не мог сказать наверняка, но и не зайти к Хаято, и без того немало пострадавшего от сведённого в один прекрасный день знакомства с ним, Кацурой Котаро, он не мог тоже. Это было бы низко, подло и даже трусливо... а ещё Зура до дрожи боялся, что у Такасуги хватит ума и издёвки послать сюда, в дом к одному из капитанов Шинсенгуми, своих убийц.  
И мысль эта определённо посетила не только его одного, потому что едва тонкая полоска света коснулась футона с лежащим на нём сплетением тел, как одна из фигур рванулась вперёд, занося для смертельного удара свой меч. Котаро отреагировал молниеносно, отражая опасный выпад, но останавливаться его противник явно не собирался. Защищающий свой дом, своего человека и свою жизнь, но лишь потому что она была большей преградой чужой злой воле, нежели что-то ещё в этом мире, Ямамото Такеши, безусловно, был настоящим самураем. Кацура отпрыгнул обратно в сад и вскинул голову, обнажая под лунным светом свое лицо – будто открывая объятия, прежде чем броситься на остро заточенный меч. Такеши остановился, цепко вглядываясь в знакомое каждому полицейскому в Эдо лицо и медленно выдохнул, прежде чем резко – будто плетью хлестнул – поинтересоваться:

– Зачем ты здесь, Кацура?  
– Кацу...ра? – донесся из комнаты негромкий голос.  
– Доброй ночи, Ямамото-сан... Хаято-кун. Простите за вторжение.

Гокудера выскользнул из-за спины Ямамото, словно белый демон, явившийся из тьмы – под серебряным лунным светом его бледная кожа и светлые волосы казались сотканными из металлических нитей. Кацура непроизвольно отметил небрежно запахнутое хаори и цепочку алых следов на шее и груди, а потом едва слышно вздохнул, не зная, одобрить ли акты страсти в подобную ночь или же отругать за них. А после с горечью вспомнил, что это уже не первый год как не его дело вовсе. 

– Зачем вы здесь, сэнсэй? – мрачно поинтересовался Хаято, упёршийся взглядом в траву под ногами учителя – похожую на тёмное живое море – проведи лезвием и брызнет густая тёплая кровь. Гокудера вздохнул, поняв, что начинает раздражаться, и внезапно почувствовал себя уверенней. – Решили поиграть во вторую мамочку-наседку или тоже пожалеть сирого да убогого труса? – прошипел он зло. – Или что вам здесь могло понадобиться – ночью глухой, да ещё и в доме одного из капитанов Шинсенгуми? – в голосе Хаято слышалось глубоко скрытое беспокойство и немой вопрос к Такеши. Ему не хотелось быть тем, кто сдаст учителя полиции или станет причиной его поимки. Жить с таким предательством, пускай и непрямым по сути было бы невыносимей, чем существовать с вечным позором труса, пришпиленным ко лбу подобно печати или клейму.  
– Я говорил с Такасуги, – просто произнёс Кацура, заставляя собеседников замереть.  
– Говорили... с кем? – глухо переспросил Ямамото.  
– С Такасуги Шинске. Думаю, это имя вам знакомо.  
– Зачем?  
Котаро покачал головой, в очередной раз с печалью отмечая длину так толком и не отросших за всё прошедшее с истории с Бенизакурой время волос, а потом негромко, но веско припечатал:  
– Потому что я не позволю ему причинять вред дорогим людям. Я не принёс в твою жизнь добра, Хаято-кун, прости меня за это, если сможешь, но... и смотреть, как ты медленно сходишь с ума, имея непривлекательную перспективу отправиться либо в могилу, либо в лаборатории Кихейтай с приказом произвести на свет оружие массового поражения, которого ещё не знал мир, я не смог, – Зура помолчал недолго, вздохнул и продолжил. – Я буду честен – понятия не имею, послушается ли меня Такасуги, поэтому пожалуйста, я очень тебя прошу, Хаято-кун, будь осторожен, но... шанс велик, – он повернулся к Такеши и слегка поклонился. – Ещё раз простите за вторжение, Ямамото-сан, да к тому же столь позднее. И... мне, пожалуй, неловко просить, потому что я не имею на это никакого права, но моя совесть и честь едва ли отпустят меня без этой просьбы. Позаботьтесь о Хаято-куне, хорошо? Доброй ночи... вам обоим. 

_И ещё многих долгих ночей_ – повисло в воздухе дымом от прикуренной Гокудерой сигареты. Ему хотелось рявкнуть вслед исчезающему во мгле учителю, что он больше не сопливый одинокий мальчишка, сбежавший из дома, но тот бы уже не услышал. Зато об этом всегда можно было сказать стоящему рядом с ним улыбчивому придурку, счастливо, словно он получил какое-то благословение, лыбящемуся в непроглядный мрак ночи. 

– Ты что, не слышал, идиот, это, может быть, ещё не конец! – рявкнул он, не удержавшись.  
– Конечно, Хаято. Но уже очень на него похоже. 

Гокудера зло затянулся и попытался ещё проорать что-то о том, что он и правда не ребёнок и даже не слабая хрупкая девка, которую нужно беречь или защищать, но когда горячие губы Такеши нашли его рот, слова осыпались наземь стонами-вздохами и тихими, на грани слышимости, всхлипами.

~

Гинтоки разбудил негромкий отлаженный стук и он, долю секунды помыслив, почти подорвался на постели, ожидая узнать в звучании биение чьего-то умирающего сердца, но услышал лишь явное желание какого-то психа войти – и это-то уже почти под утро. Саката бросил задумчивый взгляд на лежащего рядом Хиджикату, но сон замкома, заезженного дневными происшествиями и вечерним пылом любовника, был достаточно крепким. Йорозуя мог представить, кто бы имел достаточно наглости, чтобы прийти к нему в то прекрасное время, когда все нормальные люди должны мирно почивать в своих постелях, но никому из предположительных визитёров встречаться со Хиджикатой определённо не стоило.

Стук раздался вновь, и Гин, неслышно матерясь, и в спешке натягивая на себя отброшенные в пылу страсти в очередной далёкий угол штаны, понёсся открывать. 

– Зура, – со вздохом отметил он, ёжась от ночной прохлады, немилосердно колющей обнажённую кожу. – Я бы пригласил тебя войти, но ты явно очень спешишь, а мне очень не вовремя с тобой трепаться, так что уж извини и давай быстрее, что ли.  
– Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Гинтоки, – нарочито медленно и официально поведал Кацура, а потом тряхнув головой, словно пытаясь выбросить из неё ненужные мысли, устало произнес: – Я был у него, Гинтоки.  
– Хм, вот как.  
– Хотел бы я сказать, что мы всё решили, но... ты же знаешь, что с этим чёртовым Такасуги утверждать ничего нельзя... на словах одно, а на делах другое, я чувствую себя сводимым с ума не хуже собственного ученика. Я не могу допустить, чтобы руки человека, которому я когда-то передал почти всё из того, что я знал, работали ради жестоких замыслов алчущего крови сумасшедшего. Я не хочу... я не хочу видеть похороны Хаято, Гинтоки, – неожиданно хрипло сказал Котаро. – Не знаю, что ещё я могу сделать для, но... жить в постоянном ожидании невыносимо.  
– Да, – просто ответил Гин. – Но тебе и не стоит этого делать, Зура. Ты это знаешь и утром, после того, как проспишься, ты и сам перестанешь трястись над человеком, которого давно уже выпустил в вольный полёт. Твой _бывший_ ученик не настолько слаб и достаточно смел, чтобы умереть ради защиты тех, кто ему дорог. Ты сделал всё, что мог, а сейчас тебе стоит отправиться домой к своему пернатому чудовищу и продолжать заниматься тем... чем ты обычно занимаешься днями напролёт, – скептично закончил он, разглядывая стоящего перед ним старого друга.  
– Носиться по крышам под ленивые крики Шинсенгуми, – Гин с трудом подавил желание обернуться и бросить взгляд на оставленную им отнюдь не пустой постель, – и планировать великое свержение правительства? – Кацура едва заметно улыбнулся и отступил на шаг назад. – Тогда... доброй ночи, Гинтоки?  
– Счастливого пути домой, Зура, – лениво бросил Саката, прежде чем оглушительно зевнуть и поёжиться – за время вправления боевому товарищу мозгов на улице совершенно не потеплело. – Не появляйся как можно дольше и обними за меня свою птичку, – добавил он, невозмутимо закрывая дверь перед носом у Котаро, явно готовящегося произнести своё коронное «Я не Зура, я Кацура!». 

Йорозуя недолго постоял так, задумчиво разглядывая темноту и слушая доносившееся из спальни полное отсутствие звуков, и отмечая, что выбора у него особого нет. А затем привычно махнул рукой и бесстрашно отправился к своему персональному ночному монстру. Но, на удивление, во мраке комнаты его не встретил прилетевший откуда-то кулак или обидная подсечка – Хиджиката всё так же лежал на боку и дышал бесшумно, но ровно. Гин тихо стянул брюки и уже приподнял край одеяла, собираясь скользнуть под него и прижаться грудью к горячей спине, как его настиг негромкий вопрос, произнесённый абсолютно не сонным голосом:  
– Хорошие новости? – Саката помолчал немного, так и оставшись стоять с зажатым в кулаке покрывалом, а потом спокойно ответил, одновременно забираясь в нагретую постель:  
– Обнадёживающие.

~

Тёмное небо горело звёздами, давило на плечи. Такасуги неотрывно смотрел, как растворяется в ночной мгле сизый дым и усмехался.

– Шинске, – Каваками как всегда не создавал лишнего шума, не впутывал в соединение их ритмов ненужных движений, слов или интонаций безразличного голоса. – Твой план не удался, не так ли?  
– Не всё, что делается, Бансай, должно приносить мгновенный результат, – мягко ответил Такасуги. – Но если ты беспокоишься, что твоя игра была бесполезной, то совершенно зря. Доставай сямисен… Бансай. Сегодня ночью я хочу слышать только твою мелодию и ничего больше.  
– Совершенно ничего… Шинске? – Бансай осторожно снял наушники, откладывая их в сторону, и подошёл ближе, вплотную к человеку, за звучанием которого мог идти без устали и сомнений до скончания времени и истории. Такасуги поднял на него единственный глаз и улыбнулся уголком рта. А затем медленно повёл вниз застежку молнии на чужом плаще. 

Кольца дыма растворялись в тёмном небе, как угасал разум в соитии двух безумных и жестоких мелодий.  
У них было ещё достаточно времени до утра.

~

– Хиджиката-сан! – иногда замком просто ненавидел бесшумные появления своего карманного шпиона. Особенно в ранние часы в теле оставалась сладкая нега, от которой хотелось потянуться и прижаться ближе к телу любовника, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как крепко сжимаются вокруг тела руки, даже если йорозуя спит – на одном лишь автомате и безошибочном узнавании. А тут... до-не-се-ни-е. Тоширо поморщился, но сдержал порыв запустить в Ямазаки чем-нибудь тяжёлым, в конце концов, информация могла быть важной.

– Хиджиката-сан!  
– Да что же ты так орёшь в семь утра, идиот! – не выдержал Хиджиката, но вихрь по имени Ямазаки в такие моменты можно было остановить лишь зарядив ему в лоб ногой с разворота. Замком мученически вздохнул, клятвенно пообещав себе прибить разведчика ко всем чертям, если принесённые им новости окажутся очередными бесполезными сплетнями.  
– Хиджиката-сан, там тела нашли.  
– Какие тела, о чём ты говоришь, чёртов придурок, я сейчас тебе голову оторву к чертям и в саду ее закопаю, перестань верещать и расскажи нормально!  
– Те, что с сердца...  
– Что? Что значит _тела_?  
– Их там два, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Ка... как два? Твою мать, Ямазаки, объясни мне сейчас же, пока твой труп не стал третьим подарком нашим экспертам за это утро!  
– Нашли два тела. Девушка была убита, очевидно, вчера ночью, между пятью и шестью утра, а вот парень сегодняшний – совсем свежий, – Сагару ощутимо передёрнулся, услышав, как прозвучала его фраза – будто бы они говорили всего лишь о каком-нибудь яичном рулете к завтраку. – Но второй нетипичный, хотя лежал рядом с первым, а точнее с нашим потерянным номером четыре. У него тоже была вскрыта грудная клетка, но сам труп расчленён и сложен пирамидкой... и сердце, вырезанное так же, как и у предыдущих жертв... оно получается будто бы на вершине, – Ямазаки затих, обеспокоенно глядя на нахмурившегося мрачного начальника.  
– Пойдём посмотрим на эту композицию, – сухо обронил Хиджиката, поднимаясь, и одновременно судорожно пытаясь поймать скользящую по краю сознания шальную мысль. Что-то определённо символичное было в этом трупе, будто убийца хотел о чём-то намекнуть, рассказать, а может и заорать во весь голос, только вот все они были глухи и невыносимо глупы. 

Догадка пришла лишь когда Сагару протянул ему предусмотрительно захваченный снимок места преступления – крупный план этой горы из человеческого тела. 

– Как Фудзи, хах, – едва слышно пробормотал Хиджиката себе под нос, прежде чем замереть в осознании. – Время! В какой период, ты сказал, убили пятого? – но он мог и не спрашивать, прекрасно помня и так. В тот же отрезок, что и чётвертую девушку, но этот промежуток был примечателен совсем иным. 

Между пятью и шестью – это значительно позже разговора Такасуги с Кацурой. Значительно позже, но достаточно, чтобы принять решение и выбрать самый... удачный вариант. Лидер Кихейтай мог быть психом, но дураком он не был совсем – играть на два фронта ему было под силу, но требовало слишком много усилий. Игра не стоила свеч – вот что было сказано им, им всем – Джои, Шинсенгуми, Йорозуе и, конечно же, самому Гокудере Хаято. 

Хиджиката цокнул языком и зажал в зубах первую за этот день сигарету.  
Всё-таки юмор Такасуги Шинске мог превзойти даже юмор его старого боевого товарища. 

Тоширо вернул Ямазаки фото и выставил шпиона за дверь, вылавливая возможность, наконец, потянуться в своё удовольствие. Сигарета осыпалась пеплом на темный мундир, но Хиджикате в кои веки это было неважно. 

Он думал о том, что хотел бы вернуться домо... к йорозуе пораньше, несмотря на то, что его детвора, скорее всего, всё ещё будет ошиваться поблизости.  
Думал, что нужно прежде позвонить Ямамото и...  
Что думать совершенно не хочется. 

И это на удивление не беспокоило. 

Хиджиката взъерошил волосы и неожиданно усмехнулся, а потом шагнул наружу – в сад, к солнцу и бескрайнему синему небу.  
В конце концов, хоть раз в жизни он может выпросить себе внеочередной выходной. 

Особенно в такое бесконечно безмятежное утро, которое он определённо должен был провести не в опостылевших уже казармах.

~

Йорозуя с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и приоткрыл один глаз, вяло отмечая удивительную картину. На дворе стояло позднее раннее утро, но Хиджиката не исчез, растворившись в делах и отчётах, и даже не спешно натягивал одежду, матерясь напропалую и готовясь бежать в штаб, роняя изо рта сигарету, о нет. Он отчего-то раздевался – деловито расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке, медленно стягивал брюки, и выглядел свежим и абсолютно довольным жизнью. Гин приподнялся на локте, рассматривая неожиданное пришествие и про себя радуясь тому, что сегодня была суббота, а значит младшие появятся хорошо если после полудня, а потом зевнул и потянулся, приглашающе откидывая покрывало.  
Словно приветствуя. Словно говоря.

_С возвращением._


End file.
